Judgement Day
by georgiegirl14
Summary: Elizabeth Corinthos is engaged to marry, arranged by her brother. Will Jason stop the wedding in time or is he too late? COMPLETE AU


Originally wrote under my pen name loveatlast from The Road to Nowhere.

Elizabeth Corinthos hated her brother, but was not highly usually. Really most people hated Sonny. However, at the moment there was one person she hated more.

She sat in the small dressing room that was connected to the foyer of the chapel, silently replaying the events of the last two months of her life. She looked down at her dress that billowed over her legs like a cloud. Although, the dress was quite beautiful, she never imagined she would loathe it so. It represented everything that was wrong with this day, with her life.

When Sonny had sat her down and calmly and rational explained his plans, she could barely suppress her hurt and anger. But she withheld mostly because her secret lover of more than a year Jason Morgan sat there stone faced and never uttered a word of disapproval. He never even spared her a glance though out Sonny's long, extremely long list of reasons why she should, no would become Mrs. Johnny Zacchara.

Sonny and Anthony had been life long friends so in order to cement that relationship and to make the team of Corinthos/Zacchara the most powerful family on the eastern seaboard, a wedding needed to take place, to forever bond the two families. She was the unfortunate victim. Well, her and Johnny Z. They too had been long time friends and Elizabeth knew that Johnny wanted this marriage about as much as she did. He was in love himself, with a sweet little nurse at GH named Nadine. So she completely understood and sympathized with Johnny's pain and reluctance.

She shifted again in her chair and finally brought her glaze to the mirror in front of her. She looked like a princess. Beautiful even. But her eyes, filled with pain and hurt, tarnished the overall look of a happy bride on her wedding day. She couldn't no matter how hard stop thinking about Jason. He had tried several times to talk to her, to explain his reasons for keeping quiet that fateful day. She just had refused to listen to them. As far as Elizabeth was concerned he had his chance to stand up to Sonny once and for all and he didn't take it. Therefore, her decision was made. If he refused to fight, then so did she. Obviously her love was not worth it.

A knock sounded at the door which startled Elizabeth from her thoughts. She glanced at her reflection once more to wipe at the stray tears that until then, she hadn't realized she had cried. Smoothing her markup and plastering on her "I'm happy, I'm getting married" smile, she knew that the show was fixing to start.

"Come in."

"Elizabeth, honey you look wonderful. Are you ready to start?" Sonny appeared relaxed and happier than the bride as he stood in his immaculate tux, flashing his dimpled 100 watt smile. He touched her elbow to pull Elizabeth into an embrace. "Thank you, you'll see. This will be prefect for all of us."

Elizabeth wondered if he took her silence for agreement, when she herself had realized long ago it meant acceptance. He continued on talking as they reached the double doors that led to her destiny.

"Did I tell you that Johnny's best mans flight was delayed? Well, not to worry, I had Jason step in. You could definitely tell he was less than thrilled but you know Jason, he hates these things." Elizabeth smiled a little at that, Sonny would be terribly surprised at just how well her _knew_ Jason. "The funny thing is I could have sworn that he was nervous. Imagine my feared enforcer nervous? Must have been me, huh?"

Elizabeth was so shocked by Sonny's words that she never felt him place her arm though his or even noticed as the march started to play. However, when the doors opened her eyes flew from Sonny's still dumb ass smiling face to the front of the church and promptly locked with Jason's. Her steps grew more determined and for one second she believed it was their wedding, until a sob from her right broke her daze.

Sitting in the last pew was none other than Johnny's love; Nadine Crowell. She was crying violently and no doubt that the rest of the attendees assumed it was because of the emotions weddings normally caused women, Elizabeth, however knew that was a crock of shit. She felt for the poor girl and the only thing sadder than her crying was the look on Johnny's face as he watched her.

When after what seemed like an eternity she reached the alter. Sonny did his brotherly duty of giving her away and Elizabeth once again was locked into an emotional glance with Jason. He stood to the side of Johnny and never removed his eyes from her face as Johnny took her hands in his as the priest started the ceremony.

Jason's face remained cold and detached but his eyes belied his true emotions. They were filled with unshed tears and it physically hurt Elizabeth to look at him any longer.

She looked down at her and Johnny's entwined hands and the words of the priest were lost to her. She didn't hear his prayer, or the choir leader sing of everlasting love, all she saw was their joined hands. They felt wrong in hers. They weren't quite tan enough or large enough. Johnny's hands were smoother without the calluses that usually sent shivers down her spine. Tears gathered and gently slid down her face to land upon their hands. The thought of how wrong this all was continued to fly through her head. So completely enthralled with her thoughts she missed the priest asking if anyone had any objections to this union. She did however hear a comment that was muttered so quietly she thought she had heard wrong.

"Fuck it."

Elizabeth looked up to see Johnny turning slightly and looking right at Jason. Jason sidestepped Johnny to stand in front of her, breaking her contact with him. Whispers started a slow rumble though the church as Sonny stood to make his way to the alter. Then much to her surprise and pleasure Jason took he hands in his, looked her directly in the eye and spoke quite loudly and plainly for all the guests to hear.

"Elizabeth won't be marrying anyone today unless it's me."

Behind them the guests watched some with bewildered glances and some with knowing smiles. Johnny ran down the aisle to pull Nadine into his arms and twirl her around. Her glees of delight echoed through out the chapel. Sonny and Anthony were in a heated argument and near blows, as Jason and Elizabeth continued to gaze at each other.

"May I kiss the bride?" he asked with a small smirk playing upon his face. Elizabeth felt her own mouth curve up and mimicked his smile.

"You may."

Then he did.


End file.
